As Raposas da Montanha Branca
by Kumiho Lim
Summary: História da personagem Yuriko Shiroyama, Santa de Raposa. Fic de admissão no SSW.


Ajoelhada, Yuriko olhou novamente pela porta e novamente fechou a _fusuma_. Era a época do frio; a neve e a geada pintavam a paisagem e o jardim de um suave branco, uma decoração efêmera nos galhos das árvores enegrecidas pelo inverno, os dentes de gelo pendendo nas pedras da cascata.

- Feche a porta, Yuri-chan, por favor. Está nevando. - a máscara de raposa olhou para ela do fundo da sala, ocultando um sorriso gentil que transparecia apenas pela voz. Era a face de sua amada mãe atrás do riso permanente e dos olhos estreitos; mas ela só lhe veria o rosto quando lhe banhasse o corpo frio em incenso e água perfumada, antes de deitá-la no túmulo.

Como sucedera a todas do clã Shiroyama. Mesmo entre elas, mães e filhas, tias e primas eram apenas vozes e gestos; todas compartilhavam a máscara da _kitsune _branca, o símbolo da família e expressão de seu dever. Levando uma vida asceta, de pouco conforto e poucos luxos, vagando de vila em vila para ajudar os indefesos e necessitados, elas levavam a palavra e mensagem de Kami-sama através de seus atos e ensinamentos. Como as _tenko_, as raposas celestes, mensageiras de Inari, as Shiroyama eram as mensageiras de Atena-sama, a Senhora da sabedoria, do heroísmo e da guerra justa.

Desde seu nascimento as pequenas Shiroyama vestiam as máscaras da raposa, simbolizando sua lealdade eterna aos princípios que regiam o clã: ter prazer em servir, socorrer aqueles incapazes de se defender, dar voz à justiça, amar o próximo profunda e verdadeiramente, lutar por seus ideais e pelo povo. Entregar sua pureza quando necessário, apenas para conceber as sucessoras a quem passariam seu cargo, e desistir do desejo e da egoísta luxúria. E guardar o Legado, o grande tesouro, repassado de mãe para filha desde tempos além da memória.

Tudo isso Yuriko sabia. Filha única da guardiã atual, fora treinada desde cedo para suportar a dor, o cansaço, a fome e o medo; aprendera a manejar a espada curta, o arco, o bastão e a funda; aprendera os movimentos de força e agilidade que nocauteiam o adversário e bloqueiam seus ataques com eficiência, e os movimentos de beleza que hipnotizam a mente dos homens. Fora treinada para pouco querer, além de servir aos ideais de Kami-sama; para ter sua mente e seu espírito e sua alma limpos para ser digna de Seu serviço; e na boa educação e nas belas palavras, para que soubesse como se portar diante d'Ela quando a chamasse.

- Yuri-chan?

- _Hai, okaasan_? - Yuriko sobressaltou-se e levantou-se para olhar para sua mãe, ajoelhando-se novamente em seguida.

- Você está distraída, Yuri-chan. Tem muitos pensamentos em sua mente, muitos pensamentos em conflito, muitas perguntas. - a mão de Chiharu, a mãe de Yuriko, tocou delicadamente a testa da máscara da filha. - O excesso faz perder-se o foco e a virtude.

- Perdoe-me, _okaasan_. Não acontecerá novamente. - Yuriko abaixou-se até o chão, mãos em triângulo diante do corpo, tocando o rosto no chão num gesto de respeito.

- Não há problema. - a voz de Yayoi hesitou por uma fração de segundo, mas reafirmou-se rapidamente conforme o rosto se voltava na direção da porta. - Takenaka-san chegou e vou recebê-lo. Volte a seu quarto, Yuri-chan, e acalme sua mente.

- _Hai, okaasan_. - nova reverência e Yuriko se levantou, caminhando com passos pequenos e leves até a próxima _fusuma_, que dava para o corredor. Ajoelhou-se e fechou a porta.

O pergaminho. O pincel. Molhar na tinta. Escorrer. Pousar a ponta no papel. A arte da escrita é como a arte da espada e a arte da dança, leve, delicada, sem falta, sem excesso.

_XX de Dezembro, XXXX._

_A neve está caindo. Estamos na vila de Y., a alguns quilômetros de H., e passaremos aqui o inverno. Okaasan o viu na água, e chegamos aqui pouco antes do gelo cobrir as passagens. Quando ele novamente derreter, partiremos em direção a T. É uma bela vila, pequena, e as pessoas aqui nos recebem bem. Nos concederam uma casa bela, numa montanha muita alta, de forma que vemos cascatas congeladas e o horizonte é muito distante._

_Ontem fomos cuidar dos filhos de Takenaka-san, com a febre do inverno, e lhes demos de ervas para esquentar seus corpos. Hoje ele veio agradecer._

_Ontem também ouvi de okaasan a lenda de Hoshiko-sama, aquela que entregou sua vida por Kami-sama e nos deu nosso Legado. Estava frio mesmo com o pequeno fogo, e ouvir histórias de heroísmo aquece nosso sangue; então okaasan nos contou de como Hoshiko-sama, a guerreira amada por Kami-sama e em cujas veias corria o poder das tenko, lutou contra as legiões dos mortos e dos demônios para defender o povo d'Ela. Disse que ela tinha sobre seu corpo uma camada de metal mais luminosa que o sol, como as armaduras dos samurai se fossem imbuídas da graça de Kami-sama; e que pela graça d'Ela Hoshiko-sama tinha o poder dos céus nas mãos e o poder da terra sob os pés, e que em seu corpo brilhavam as estrelas do firmamento, as mesmas que nos protegem e inspiram até hoje - aquelas que hoje os homens chamam as estrelas da Raposa._

_Não sei ao certo se é uma lenda como as histórias de Kuzunoha ou Tamamo-no-Mae; mas muitas noites, depois de histórias como essa, sonho com campos de batalha, com armaduras cintilantes, com gritos de guerra e estrelas cadentes. Sonho que minhas mãos são como garras afiadas, cortando a carne de meus inimigos, e sinto pulsar em meu corpo a luz de Kami-sama; sonho com dor, euforia, êxtase. E acima de tudo, Ela sorri para mim. Seu sorriso me infunde força e coragem e poder, e a vontade de seguir adiante, respirar e viver. E nesses momentos eu sei: não preciso de nada além disso. Sei que poderia entregar minha vida, minha existência, tudo o que sou e conheço, na mão de Kami-sama, e ainda seria feliz._

_A abençoada Hoshiko-sama, foi o que fez. Deu alegremente sua vida, seu sangue, sua alma pela causa de Kami-sama; e deixou para sua filha o Legado, a grande bênção, dizendo que ela deveria guardá-lo até o chamado no futuro. Hoshiko-sama foi a primeira das Shiroyama. E eu, Yuriko Shiroyama, filha de Chiharu, filha de Yayoi, filha de Mika, filha de Haruki, herdarei o Legado e sua guarda. E aguardo, como minha mãe, e minha avó antes dela, e minha bisavó antes dela, pelo tão esperado chamado, quando poderei reunir-me a Kami-sama e me curvar à Sua glória, receber a Sua bênção e lutar e viver em Seu nome._

_Mas tarda, e esta noite virão mais sonhos. O chamado ainda não veio, embora eu não perca jamais as esperanças..._

Yuriko soprou sobre o pergaminho para secar a tinta, aguardou um pouco, enrolou o papel, guardou os pincéis. E deitou-se sobre seu catre, não sem antes ajoelhar-se na direção do leste e orar longamente. O sono veio rápido, e em suas asas veio o sonho.

_Estou numa floresta. É escuro, frio, e o ar pulsa surdo como o toque de um grande tambor. _

_Meus passos não soam; minha respiração não faz ruído; não ouço meu coração bater. É um grande deserto de som, de cor, de calor. Mas não tenho medo, e avanço na direção certa, mesmo não conhecendo o caminho. Sou guiada pela voz de Kami-sama, e nada me impede._

_Atravesso de um salto um grande abismo, do fundo do qual coisas escuras projetam seus braços e me chamam com sorrisos rudes e promessas lascivas de poder e prazer. Mas não caio em tentação, e avanço._

_Salto de um alto penhasco, pousando no chão qual um animal sobre as patas, e sinto as frias pedras afiadas cortarem fundo minhas mãos e pés, rasgando minha pele e carne. Mas não me detenho pela dor, e avanço._

_Passo por um escuro túnel de árvores sombrias, murmurando palavras de medo e pavor, seus sussurros tão penetrantes como lâminas em meu coração. Mas o chamado me dá força. E avanço, sempre, seguindo a voz poderosa de Kami-sama._

_E Ela me aguarda em seu alto trono, segurando a insígnia de seu poder, a águia cujas asas se unem no alto; e a seus pés, uma raposa brilhante como o sol. Sua voz é bela, forte e suave, acolhedora e severa, a música mais maravilhosa que já ouvi; seu olhar me enche de luz e esperança, e quando ela me estende a mão sinto minha alma transbordar em amor e poder. Mais do que jamais julguei que pudesse sentir. Mais do que jamais imaginei sentir. Algo que transcende as palavras, transcende o entendimento, transcende o possível. Lágrimas marejam em meus olhos, mas a visão não se turva jamais._

_Kami-sama..._

_Aceite-me, por favor. _

_E Ela me sorri._

O dia amanheceu claro, o sol refulgindo na neve caída durante a noite. Era uma manhã calma, tranquila, bonita. Mas Yuriko acordou inquieta, com o desejo lhe queimando a alma como brasas. Sentia que já não pertencia àquele mundo que conhecera até então, que o caminho das Shiroyama já não lhe bastava, e que seu destino estava longe, no distante leste, na presença de Kami-sama. Como chegar lá, ela não sabia ao certo; mas sabia que sua fé a levaria para a estrada certa. Colocou a máscara, vestiu-se, e desceu ao encontro de sua mãe.

- _Okaasan_. - ajoelhou-se e baixou a cabeça. - _Okaasan_, tenho de partir.

E lhe contou seu sonho. Chiharu ouviu em silêncio. Desde os presságios do nascimento de Yuriko ela temia que um dia sua filha recebesse o chamado de Kami-sama, e temia ter que enviá-la na longa viagem sem volta, e seu coração se encolheu ao saber. Não queria perdê-la. Mas ambas eram Shiroyama; era o dever dela entregar sua preciosa Yuriko aos cuidados de Kami-sama, e era o dever da menina servir a Ela.

- Meu coração se alegra por você, Yuri-chan. - disse finalmente. - E se entristece ao saber que não será minha filha que me abrirá o véu para o outro mundo, que tão logo terei de me separar dela sem ter visto a mulher que se tornará. Mas devemos seguir nosso destino.

Yuriko partiu no mesmo dia. Suas tias e primas a observavam; ela agora levaria seu fardo, finalmente, o fardo e destino de todas elas. Sua mãe lhe entregou, envolta em seda, a grande caixa do Legado, e a ajudou a atar às costas as faixas de linho para carregá-la. E a abraçou.

- Honre-nos, Yuri-chan, e que as bênçãos de Kami-sama estejam sobre você. - murmurou a seu ouvido. - Vá em paz e viva em plenitude.

- Honrarei, _okaasan_. Obrigada. - Yuriko se ajoelhou-se na neve novamente diante da mãe e das parentes, diante do altar das ancestrais, diante do povo da vila, agradecendo; e partiu em direção ao leste.

O quanto durou aquela viagem, dias, semanas ou anos, ela não saberia dizer. Saberia que padeceu o frio intenso do inverno, atravessou as gargantas mortais entre as montanhas, e chegou à praias congeladas. Porém jamais reclamou da dor e do sofrimento, mas os suportou com alegria; desde aquele presságio era como se um fogo de júbilo e poder houvesse despertado em sua alma, e nada a podia ferir, como se a apenas força em seu coração a impelisse adiante. Foi um longo sonho semi-desperto, e ela pouco se lembraria de sua jornada se lhe perguntassem.

Tomou um navio e atravessou o mar bravio com suas enormes ondas; atravessou as terras dos homens que pintam um olho em suas frontes e juntou-se a eles em seus cultos no largo rio, e as planícies onde o sol castiga as costas do povo negro como o carvão, onde caçou e perseguiu os grandes gatos do deserto, e os enormes mercados onde se ouviam dezenas de línguas estranhas, cheios de aromas e ruídos que não a distraíram nem tentaram; até chegar ao mar azul, carregando o Legado. Cheiro de sal, canto de gaivotas, vento e areia, que Yuriko aspirou longamente, aliviada, satisfeita e ansiosa. Pois além deles jazia a terra prometida.

A terra de Kami-sama.

* * *

Fic de admissão da personagem Yuriko no SSW. =)


End file.
